Drunken Secrets
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: Alcohol, Intimacy, Sex and a night that was never suppose to happen. Sometimes our deepest pleasures and secrets happen when we're drunk. And the only solace we can be offered is that when the night is over we will never remember it again...at least that's what's suppose to happen.
1. Prologue pt 1

_Drunken Secrets_

_Prologue pt. 1_

Okay, she'd admit it: she wasn't much of a drinker.

In fact, she rarely drank at all.

Unlike her master, who drowned herself in sake to avoid her leadership duties, Sakura never found a particular interest in alcohol. Sure she was like her master in more ways then one, but drinking….yeah. That wasn't her thing.

So why then, would you ask, was she sitting at a bar downing a glass of alcohol?

Maybe it was because she needed to relax.

Maybe her constant work load and medic duties were stressing her out.

Or maybe it was simply because she wanted to forget her overly attractive spikey haired teammate who had never left her heart and was currently sitting in a booth across the bar from her.

Yeah, it was defiantly the stress from work…NOT.

Sakura picked up the shot glass and stared vacantly into the bronze colored liquid.

_Pathetic_, she thought with disdain. _You are such a pitiful mess right now, you're only solace is a glass of bourbon that is strong enough to knock out a horse…_

She cast a dreading look down at herself and hung her head in shame. Unlike all of the attractive girls in the bar who were dressed to make men fall to their feet, Sakura was in a pair of pale blue hospital scrubs, worn out sneakers and had her hair tied back into an unkempt ponytail.

_Aren't you just the text book definition of classy? _

So coming to a bar right after completing a grueling surgery probably wasn't the best way to pick up guys, but it wasn't like she was trying to pick any up or that any guy would look at her in the current state she was in. She knew for a fact that guys didn't find hospital scrubs all that appealing. They liked generic appealing things, like the woman scant of clothing who just walked past her.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to snort in disbelief at the woman as she walked towards the washroom, only to let her gaze fall on the far booth where her teammate was sitting. She happened to notice finally that he wasn't alone; most of their male friends were with him, clearly out on one of their many 'bachelors night out' events.

That particular evening, Sasuke was accompanied by Naruto( of course), Kiba( a no brainer), Shikamaru( mildly surprising) and Neji ( a total shocker). Naruto as usual was piss drunk, and trying out his flawless moves on a bottle of sake— since you know, his track record for picking up girls was just as good as Sasuke's (only in his dreams)— and Kiba, his right hand man, had managed in his drunken stupor to gain the attention of several girls. Sasuke and Shikamaru were having no problem keeping the flock of girls around them entertained and Neji…..Neji…well, Neji looked bored. Although mildly surprised, Sakura couldn't really blame him. It wasn't like there were a lot of girls there up to his _standards_. Of course he was a man, and he probably didn't really care too much about what the girls were like when all he cared about was bedding one…but Neji had standards- and Sakura really admired that.

Okay sure, every guy has standards to some degree. But Neji….maybe it wasn't his standards she admired maybe it was just his principles. He obviously was a very traditional guy and the fact that he stuck to his principles was admirable. There that was what she had meant.

Thinking about Neji all of a sudden, felt weird to her. Normally the only man she ever thought about was Sasuke (not to the point of obsession like how she had been as a young girl, but in a more mature and affectionate way); it was probably the work of the alcohol.

But as she started to think about it, Sakura started to realize she never really took time to notice Neji much. So it was only natural he never occupied her thoughts until now. They weren't even that close, in fact they were barely acquaintances. The only reason they ever interacted was because of work…or to exchange pleasantries in an attempt to be polite. Therefore, she couldn't be at fault for not noticing him and it wasn't like he would notice her. Obviously she was nowhere near up to his standards and it wasn't like she went out of her way to try and gain his attention either. So there was that.

Neji in general puzzled her. She wasn't exactly sure as to why he puzzled her, which was even more puzzling, but he did. She barely knew anything about him maybe that was part of the reason he puzzled her. But the most puzzling thing was why he wasn't with someone. That must be it.

Surely his family had set him up with several suitable candidates over the years, and there was clearly a _long_ line of women just waiting for the chance to talk to him. So why wasn't he with someone? He had the looks—his looks alone were more than enough— and as far as she could tell, he had the personality (If you didn't focus on the fact that like Sasuke, he was a total block of ice when it came to emotion). The whole concept just made her brain hurt.

Letting out a discontented sigh, Sakura set down her shot glass and rubbed her temples.

Wasn't the alcohol supposed to make her _not_ think? If that was the case why was she busy focusing on Neji's relationship status? It clearly was none of her business—but she was _s-o-o_ curious.

_No_! Sakura shook her head in a reprimanding fashion_, stay out of it!_

Her emerald eyes settled on her shot glass in mild confusion,

"Maybe I'm not drinking enough?" she murmured.

"If I drink more," she said with false certainty, "I will forget all about this, and everything will be fine!"

Sakura stared at the glass for a few more moments before letting her head drop, "God I'm a mess!"

Her gaze shifted on the Hyuga Heir once again. Her eyes skimmed over the parts of his body that weren't obscured by the table and released a small sigh. He really was good looking.

'Good' wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how attractive he was. He was _g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s _and alluring. No that wasn't right either; he was so undeniably sexy that it hurt to look at him. There, that was better.

Sakura was pretty sure that if she stared at him any longer she might go blind because he was _that_ ridiculously radiant. At least she wasn't alone, the increased gathering of girls surrounding him were clear proof of that. She watched them swoon with a faint smile, remembering how she did the same thing as a child whenever Sasuke walked by.

_I was such a naïve little girl back then, to think he would actually love me back….oh well. At least I've grown out of my swooning stages. This way I won't fall of my bar stool anytime soon….._She thought wryly.

* * *

He had felt a pair of eyes on him almost instantaneously.

Yes Neji was very perceptive, he didn't need to activate his byakugan to tell you that, but, this perception was geared towards something different.

Different as in, the gaze of a woman, kind of different…and not as in a sexual kind of way…but more of an amused and intrigued sort of way….and as for how his perception was geared…well….

How to put this, he could_ feel_ the gaze of the woman on him. He could literally feel her gaze centered on him. It wasn't like any of the lustful stares that the segregation of girls around him were sending his way and it wasn't the feeling he got in the throes of danger either. This feeling was just _different_.

Neji couldn't really find words to describe it, which perplexed him; he was all about analyzing things and strategically working on a way to solve them. So when he couldn't figure out how to describe something, he couldn't really analyze it and if he couldn't analyze it he damn well couldn't strategize either. So yes, he had encountered a problem.

Annoyed, Neji started to scan the room with pin point precision, trying to locate the source of the strong gaze. His search had been unsuccessful until his eyes had settled on the bar, where he had coincidently spotted the pink haired medic who also happened to be looking his way….looking at him more like.

He stared at her for a while, expecting her to turn away embarrassed, but she continued staring at him, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized he was staring directly at her.

_Why is she looking at me? _ Why indeed?

It was a good question. It wasn't because they were friends…they weren't _clearly; _they were barely acquaintances and had let alone been on a total of like what 3 missions together? So that wasn't it. It couldn't be because of a medical reason, he hadn't been anywhere near the hospital in months ( he took a moment to note with pride that it was because of his practically flawless skill) so he could check that reason off the list too.

So what was it? Neji looked away from her to focus his attention on his companions, figuring the only other reason would be because her two teammates were there. He looked at Naruto first, and after watching the blond collapse in a drooling, overly boozed up heap across Shikamaru's lap, noted with distaste that it wasn't the blond. This left Sasuke.

It had to be Sasuke; Neji mentally hit himself for his stupidity for not realizing it sooner. He knew all about the pinkette's never ending infatuation on the Uchiha prodigy. Who didn't? So of course she would be looking at him…but…Sasuke was across the booth from him and more to the left of her stare… which was odd.

Very odd.

His eyebrows knit together in a mix of irritation and confusion. Wasn't Sasuke the one she would be looking at? It made perfect sense and was the only reasonable explanation he could give himself. If she was still into Sasuke, she _clearly_ wouldn't be staring at him-so that was OBVIOUSLY a no. But if it wasn't Sasuke, what reason would she have to stare at him?

Could it be someone else? Neji turned slightly in the booth to send an analytical stare across the rest of the bar. He couldn't find any men at the moment who would spark her taste….wait, he didn't know her taste, why would he? So what was it?

He was so confused that it made him angry and disoriented. Neji sent the medic a glare, becoming even surlier after seeing she was still looking his way. He continued to glare at her for some time until he watched her turn her attention back to the bar and shortly after drop her head in a defeated manor.

_Did she finally give up? _ Neji thought with mild disappointment; he had secretly hoped she would continue to stare at him so he could further analyze her. Partially because he wanted to find an answer to the question that had been perplexing him to no end, and also (though he didn't want to admit it) he wanted to look at her a little bit longer; it wasn't like he was attracted to her or anything. I mean EVIDENTLY he had no reason to be attracted to her. All the evidence was right there: her overly wrinkled scrubs were not appealing in the slightest and the bagginess concealed her body, so he didn't know if there was anything to really look at or not. Her shoes were tattered and her pulled back hair was a complete mess. So why exactly did he want to look at her longer?

He didn't really know, but the more he thought about, the more he realized he didn't actually mind her disheveled appearance. In fact it was quite refreshing. He was used to all of the carelessly dressed women in the bar who over amplified everything just to get someone's attention. All of them dressed up so neat and made up to try and appear absolutely perfect. He was used to that, so maybe that was why she was suddenly becoming mildly appealing in his eyes. In fact, he particularly liked her messy ponytail, it was quite attractive in that weird and wildly sexy- morning after- kinda' thing.

Neji mentally punched himself in an attempt to stop his mind from going places it shouldn't. Places like…what she would actually look like the morning after sex, how the afterglow would look on her, but more importantly what she was like in bed.

She was a medic, so she knew human anatomy…particularly the _male_ anatomy… like the back of her hand, so wouldn't that make her ten times better than all the other girls he'd been with?

His mind lingered on that fact for a while longer before he forced the thoughts to the back corners of his mind once again. Knowing information was one thing, but knowing how to _utilize _that information was another thing entirely. He was starting to have doubts.

Hoping for a distraction, Neji decided to let the issue of her skills in bed dissipate and focus on Shikamaru who was trying to peel Naruto off him. Although the shadow manipulators failed attempts were amusing, Neji could feel his eyes subconsciously migrating back in Sakura's direction. Before he knew it, he was staring at her again.

_Why the hell am I looking at her again? It shouldn't matter to me what she's doing or how good she is in bed_…_ Fuck! _

Neji scolded himself repeatedly; frustrated with himself. This was not how someone of his status or skill should be acting.

She was looking at him again, with a kind of faraway look in her eye. The gaze had a different feel this time too.

It was almost as if she was…_admiring_ him. After a few more seconds of methodical thinking, he reconfirmed that she was indeed admiring him. His ego started to subconsciously inflate; he could feel pride swelling up in his chest until she let out a sigh. The bubble of pride suddenly popped.

The boisterous smirk that had been spreading across his lips fell into a sudden frown. He couldn't tell if the sigh was a good thing or a bad thing and it made the irritation return all over again. It seemed like a bad thing, which made absolutely no sense to him. What was there that shouldn't be admired? Everything about him was admirable.

He ground his back teeth together in annoyance.

This was all her fault. If she hadn't been staring in the first place none of this would have happened!

He sat there, watching her watch him for what seemed like an eternity until he had enough. Neji pulled himself from the booth and moved towards her, a predatory look gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Sakura had started staring off to space in Neji's overall direction without realizing it. She was starting to slowly realize that the alcohol was defiantly not doing what it was supposed to and was making her feel rather lethargic instead.

_There is definitely something wrong with _me, she thought out loud. Sakura sent a bored look in the direction of Neji's booth. Her eyes fell on the spot where Neji had previously been sitting, it took her a moment to realize that he was missing and as she started to scan the bar she found him.

An instant feeling of dread washed over her. He was walking right towards her; their situation was just like a lion and a gazelle. Whereas he was the hungry lion and she was the gazelle about to be eaten.

Her face drained of color, _shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He noticed I was staring at him! Damn it! You've totally made yourself look like a fucking fool! This is JUST what I need!_

Sakura turned around to face the bar fully and kept her gaze glued to her half empty shot glass. Her heart was starting to drum in her chest, creating a nervous tempo.

She could feel his presence as he stopped to the right of her and she could most defiantly feel his gaze focused on her face.

_He. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. _

She kept waiting for him to say something, but he remained silent.

_Is he trying to scare me or something?! I'm freaked out and embarrassed enough as it is, I don't need any more awkward silence!_

Neji was silent for several more seconds before he bothered to speak.

"Haruno," he said. "Is there a PARTICULAR reason why you have been staring at me for the last half hour?"

Had it really only been a half hour? It felt longer than that…and as to his question….

Well obviously there was a reason why she was staring at him, she wouldn't just stare at someone without one…..then again alcohol can do that to a person. She couldn't count how many times she'd see Tsunade stare off into space after drinking her weight in sake.

But what was she supposed to say? ' I was just really curious as to why you are still single?' so I decided to stare at you like a creep for the last thirty minutes. That reply wouldn't make the situation any more awkward. She was probably already creepy enough in his mind already without her having to say that.

"Well?" he inquired more persistently.

Sakura licked her lips nervously-what the hell was she supposed to tell him? Her emerald eyes came to rest on the glass before her.

As she saw it, there were really only two options left.

Option 1: Sprint out of the bar like a bat out of hell. Though she could almost guarantee the Hyuga wouldn't let her live the next time he saw her if she tried that.

Which left her second option.

Option 2: Down the shot like there was no tomorrow, and blame her actions on the alcohol. It seemed like the more reasonable and cowardly thing to do.

Then again, running still looked pretty tempting….

Neji watched her with mild interest as she took the shot and downed the rest of what she had in her glass before turning to him and saying,

"I was curious—Hey, can I get another glass?!" So much for taking it easy on the alcohol; but it wasn't like she could give him a satisfying explanation without it.

"You were…curious?" he asked appearing to be thrown for a loop, "about what pray tell?"

Sakura thanked the bartender for the refill and picked up the glass; managing to blurt out a response without thinking shortly after.

"I was wondering why you are still single."

Sakura's entire body became rigid after realizing what she had just said.

Had she seriously just said that.

Oh my god she had.

_Omigod. Omigod. Omigod! You dumbass! How could you say that?! Damn it alcohol!_

Sakura was so embarrassed she wanted to go jump of a cliff. Her eyes darted to the door; she could still make a run for it.

She mentally face-palmed herself then hung her head in despair.

_You can't leave now; then he really would kill you!_

Sakura grabbed her shot glass, squeezed her eyes shut and gulped down the liquid just to avoid having to speak again.

Peeking open one eye, she glanced in the man's direction. The byakugan expert appeared to be taking in what she had just said and was apparently thrown for another loop.

_Way to go Sakura! You just fried his brain! How are you going to explain that now?! _

Sakura lowered her head in agony and was too afraid to look at him. But something didn't feel quite right.

Daring herself to look at him once again, Sakura managed to peek at him and what she saw made her groan inwardly.

The corners of his lips were quirked up into a titillating smirk, and his pale eyes had a spark of interest to them.

Why was it, Sakura wondered, that even though he was merely smirking at her, it made her body suddenly feel hot.

It wasn't a good sign.

In fact, it was a very, very bad sign. The last thing she needed was to start having sexual feelings towards him. Because once the feelings started, she had a sinking feeling she wouldn't be able to get rid of him. The last thing she needed right now was to become horny _right _in front of him. That would be very bad.

The alcohol was to blame for this. It was most defiantly to blame.

"Why exactly, Haruno, do you want to know the reason behind my relationship status?" His question brought her back to reality.

Sakura looked away from him momentarily to wave down the bartender before looking back at him quizzically.

"Why exactly would you care if I was curious? It's not like my input would make any difference in any of your decision making." Good, she could at least keep her tone confident. Thank god, she didn't stutter.

Neji's smirk broadened just a tad; she was becoming quite interesting to talk to.

"You make a valid point," he answered. "But then again, most people who are curious just ask, they don't stare at the person for thirty minutes."

Her cheeks suddenly became the color of her hair; he watched her head droop in shame and he couldn't hide the amused look spreading across his face. She was becoming rather fun to mess with as well; maybe he would find a source of entertainment after all.

Sakura looked up to see the bartender come over just in the nick of time, giving her more time to think of an answer.

"Could you just leave the bottle?" she muttered, fearing that without alcohol this conversation would get a lot worse and a lot more awkward.

It was bad enough that he wouldn't leave.

The bartender smiled at her, "Sure thing. Would your companion like a glass as well?"

Sakura shook her head as she slumped over the countertop, "No. He was about leave."

Neji focused his attention on the bartender, "I would thank you."

The bartender continued to smile as he turned around to go fetch another glass.

Sakura gave him a glower out of the corner of her eye.

"Glaring at me won't make me leave any faster," he said with a trace of humor in his voice. Something Sakura didn't expect him to have.

She picked up the bottle and poured herself another shot. She set the bottle down and tapped it with her forefinger.

"This," she grumbled. "Is the reason why I was as you put it 'staring', when in reality I was just merely observing you."

"Is that what you were doing?" he inquired intrigued. "What did you hope to gain from 'observing' me then?"

She took the glass in her hand and raised it to her lips; he watched her tilt her head back and couldn't help but settle his eyes on her exposed neck. Her skin looked impeccably soft and he wondered what it would taste like. From where he was standing, he could faintly smell the fragrance of soap and as his eyes traveled up the slope of her neck, they ran across her jawline- she had quite a beautiful jawline- and lastly his eyes settled on her lips.

Her lips were pretty damn perfect. Which surprised him; those full, slightly pouty, pearl pink toned lips of hers looked as soft as a rose peddle. He could only imagine how they must taste or how they would feel against his and the only flaw he could find with them was that there was no flaw.

They were that perfect.

Neji closed his eyes momentarily to scold himself, kissing her was not why he had come over, and if he stared at her mouth any longer, she might actually kiss him with it.….though at the moment it wasn't like he would push her off it she tried to.

_Damn it_, he swore under his breath. This confrontation was not going as he had planned.

Sakura heard the barstool beside her screech as it was pulled out, she watched Neji sit down and down his shot of alcohol in one drink.

He clearly had something to get off his mind as well and he was more than welcome to join the 'drown our sorrows in alcohol' club.

For the first time that night, her brain had started to tingle- 'FINALLY!' she had wanted to scream. The buzz was starting to irrevocably set in, and that meant the damned alcohol was working. Who knew she had such a high tolerance for alcohol!

Sakura briefly thanked Neji for pouring her another glass and stared at the liquid for a moment before deciding she might at as well answer his question before she became so drunk she wouldn't be able to talk.

"You know," she murmured resting her cheek on her fist and tilting her head to the side so she could get a good look at him. "You're very attractive; in fact, you're one of the most attractive people I know."

Neji nearly spit out his shot when she had said that. How could she say that so straight forward and confidently?! Hadn't she JUST been a bundle of nerves a second ago? He swallowed sharply and couldn't help but look at her agape.

"_Y-You find me attractive?_" Great, now he was the one fucking stuttering.

Sakura's head moved a short distance in a nod; she was looking straight in his eyes, as if she were reading his soul and it was making him uncomfortable for the first time in his life.

Managing to gain back his composure in an attempt to hid his discomfort, Neji poured himself a another glass and asked tartly,

"Is THAT why you were observing me, Haruno?"

"Kinda'," she traced the rim of her glass with a finger. "I just honestly couldn't believe you weren't engaged already with some suitor your family had found for you."

His family wasn't a topic he was overly keen on discussing, in fact he wanted to avoid it completely. Neji drank the glass and set the shot glass back down on the counter loudly. If she kept asking him questions like that, he'd be drunk before her. And that was MOST definitely not appropriate for his image or his family's image.

Her voice made the ringing in his ears vanish suddenly. He refocused his attention on her and watched her down a shot for the umpteenth time that night.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something wrong with me."

He couldn't agree more. How could her wits still be perfectly intact after all that alcohol? She should be keeled over on the floor right now like her blond teammate. Though, Neji had to give her credit, he hadn't met another woman before who could hold as much alcohol as he could and still seem fine.

"What makes you say that?"

She was looking at him again, a somber look in her green eyes this time. " I keep finding guys with absolutely no emotional expression like you and Sasuke attractive…and eventually devote myself body and soul to them. God I'm a fucking idiot!"

She pounded her fists lightly against her head a few times and then punched the counter top- effectively leaving a small crater worthy of her reputation in the formerly pristine marble. Neji waited for her miniscule tantrum to cease before filling his glass again and hers- afraid she might break the bottle too and then they would both be at a loss.

The small smile curling her lips upward almost made him drop his shot glass. Why the hell was she smiling at him like that, so sincere and…and…looking so fucking pretty she stole the air from his lungs. He hadn't done anything in his life to deserve such a smile….he could feel his heart pitter pattering against his rib cage (which was a first in his life) and he swore a blue streak in his mind.

"I like your temperament much better than Sasuke's though, Neji. You not only are complete gentlemen but you also express your gratitude without needing someone to twist your arm. Plus you stick to your principles and I really admire that."

Neji felt his face heat up, when had it gotten so damn hot in this building?

"T-this…this is unnecessary."

His ears reddened when she laughed at him; he broke into a scowl. He wasn't supposed to be ridiculed like this.

"What never been complimented before? That's another thing I like about you Neji, you're humble. If only Sasuke could be more like you; instead of a soulless man who spent his entire life seeking nothing but vengeance and now that he completed that, he has nothing left."

"He has you doesn't he?" the words tasted bitter as they left his mouth. Why was he suddenly feeling angry and annoyed with that fact?

_It's because you're jealous_, said a small voice in the back of his head. Neji wanted to scoff out loud at how ridiculous that sounded. No way in hell was he jealous.

The scoff that Sakura made was acerbic enough for them both. "At this point, I'm nothing more than a teammate who clung to him with foolish romantic hopes all these years. If anything I am just a friend now, which I guess in hindsight isn't too bad."

Another shot of alcohol disappeared in a matter of seconds; she slammed her glass down with such force, Neji was surprised it didn't shatter before his eyes.

"Don't you still harbor love for him?"

Sakura let out a long sigh and once again returned her eyes to him with a dry smile,

"I always will, but it won't be like what it used to be, I'm tired of gluing my shattered heart back together. I hope one day I can meet a man like you, who's strong and kind and admirable."

Neji looked away to hide that his cheeks had flared up in color again.

"You deserve much better than me," he couldn't really believe he had just said that. But, he meant it with sincerity and from the newfound twinkle in her eyes; he could tell she knew he meant every word.

"No I don't," she whispered setting down her glass. "You are exactly what I could wish for and what I would like in a man. You have all these things that I'm starting to like, that I never knew you had. But maybe that's because I don't really know you that well."

He didn't know her that well either, but he was starting to really want to get to know her.

Neji couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening between them. He had never thought in his twenty years of life, that he could have such an intimate conversation with someone and not be married to them. The alcohol could be the only reason behind it. She, as he believed it, would never be this open with him if they were both sober.

"There's not much to like," he muttered trying to squash the intimacy appearing between them, but he was struggling to do so. He actually didn't mind it, and the longer he stared at her, the more he realized he actually was welcoming it.

"Liar," she teased light heartily. "There's a lot to like."

"Like what?" he grumbled pouring himself one more glass than he needed. With the rate they were going, one bottle of alcohol wouldn't be enough. He took care of his newly poured shot rather quickly in order to see her musing over what he asked her.

His pastel colored eyes watched her raise her hand towards him and followed her finger until he became cross-eyed when she gingerly tapped his forehead protector.

"Like that mark of yours," she whispered. "I find it beautiful. It's nothing like this abnormal pink hair of mine."

She tugged on the end of her ponytail briefly for emphasis.

Neji barely registered what she was doing, her last few words were echoing around in his head like a ping pong ball. No one had ever called the mark he kept hidden under his headband beautiful. In fact beautiful was not a word he thought could ever be associated with it. So why had she?

He guessed it was just because that was who she was. Neji had heard through bits and pieces of conversation over the years that Sakura had always been a kind and compassionate person. That she didn't judge people on the physical things, or by how strong or weak they were. She based her opinion on them after she had gotten to know them. She gave everyone the benfit of the doubt and put her trust in people who often didn't deserve it. These qualities of hers, were what made her so well liked among others. Neji for the longest time had always considered such a sympathetic and caring temperament to be a weakness. Now though, in unexpected moment of clarity, he no longer thought so. Instead he was looking at her in a newfound light.

And the need to kiss her then, had never been stronger in his life.

Neji cupped his hand over her full glass and brought it down from her face to the counter top and as she turned to look at him in surprise, his spare hand cupped the back of her head and yanked her forward making her lose her balance. She managed to catch herself on his leg before he pulled her into a searing kiss.

Nobody had ever kissed her like that before, with such urgency and passion before. In fact, Sakura had only been kissed a few times and none of those times had been as unexpected or as toe-curling as this one. Maybe that was why she was still frozen in shock, with her body bent over in a weird position.

She had just said what was on her mind, but it had obviously meant a lot more to him than she had realized. And the longer she spent trying to rack her brain as to the reason why this extremely sexy ANBU captain was kissing her, she realized that it meant the chances of him stopping were much greater as well. That would be a disaster all on its own.

She may be new to the whole passion and spur of the moment thing, but in her alcohol influenced mind, she knew enough to know that she didn't want to let an opportunity like this pass by.

So she kissed him back with such reckless abandon that it made her head whirl.

This man really knew how to kiss a girl.

Like seriously, his tongue wasn't even in her mouth yet and already she felt on fire. Her entire body was bursting with newfound energy and as soon as he slipped his tongue through her lips, her entire brain turned to mush.

Neji released her shot glass and knocked it out of her hand as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from her stool into his lap in a single heartbeat. He turned them so they were facing the bar and the small of her back crashed against the edge of the countertop just as the shot glass shattered on the floor.

A bubble of hot air swallowed them as their kissing became more frantic and fervent; both of them forgetting that they were in public.

His clan would be mortified if they were to see what he was doing. And even if they were all standing five feet away from him, in that moment he wouldn't give a fuck. This pink haired medic who he really barely knew was doing things to his body he didn't think were possible. And he was _loving_ it.

Principles huh? What a joke. It was because of her that one of his most fundamental ones was now nothing but mere dust under his feet.

His pride was gone. She had taken it along with his sanity and now he wanted nothing more than to have her underneath him _naked_.

In the moment they broke for air, Sakura managed to slip herself from the confinement he had her in while being pressed between him and the counter.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she explained and before she left she gave his leg a gentle squeeze.

The hint was subtle but it was all he needed.

Sex in the bathroom? He was down for that.

To be continued…


	2. Prologue pt 2

_Prologue Pt. 2_

There was really only word she could use to describe what she woke to find that faithful morning: Disaster.

Everything around her was a complete and utter fucking disaster. Sakura felt a sense of brief horror overcome her as she looked around. Then again, it could just be her mild case of OCD returning, you never know.

Either way, the room looked like a tornado had come in and spent hours just rotating around in this small room wreaking havoc.

Strips of the rather tacky yellow wall paper were hanging halfway down the wall around the door. The door itself, which she was astonished to find was still closed, was almost off its hinges and partially torn away from the frame. The once intact side table that had most likely been beside the door was in splinters across the floor and the ceramic bowl that had been residing on top of said table was shattered in the corner of the room a few feet away(where it seemed, that it had been practically catapulted across the short distance and collided into the wall leaving a sizable dent). Her clothes along with someone else's were scattered among the mess and…was that her bra on the lamp?

Sakura squinted her eyes so she could peer at the lamp (which was surprisingly unscathed) in the corner of the room across from her.

Oh god, it was. How the hell did it get all the way over there? And her panties…..she was a little afraid to see how those had faired.

Sakura held her face her hands and let the reality of what happened sink in.

_Oh. My. __FUCKING__. God. _ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and create about 15 new canyons in world.

This seriously had not just happened to her. She didn't just wake up in some strange bed, with some _man_ completely and downright _naked_. It had to all be some horrible dream. Some really sick joke someone was playing on her right now.

But it wasn't a dream. It had absolutely happened. She _had_ just awoken in an unknown bed. She _had_ just slept with a man she didn't remember if she knew or not. And… (quick glance under the sheet) yep; she was naked.

What was worst of all, was that even though she couldn't remember it, she was unreservedly confident that she had just had the BEST sex in her life. Okay….it was the only sex she'd had in her life….but he didn't need to know that.

_Damn it_, she hissed under her breath. _I am s-o-o-o screwed!_

Sakura quickly peeked at the man who had unknowingly taken her virginity and noticed that he was completely concealed by sheets.

_Is it a GOOD thing or a BAD thing that I can't see him?_

Curious, Sakura started to timidly reach out to pull back the sheet when the man had stirred. Releasing a startled squeak, Sakura bolted out of the bed and over to the corner of the room in shock. Fear emanating from her stare, she waited noiseless until the man seemed to settle and then remain still once again.

Releasing the biggest sigh of relief in her life, Sakura tip toed over to the lamp and plucked her bra from the lamp shade. As she proceeded to fasten the lingerie, she went in search of her matching panties. After a few silent curses she found them ripped, might I add, under the man's dark shirt. Sakura held them before her eyes and stared at them in disbelief.

"Well these are un-mendable," she hissed under breath.

Giving up on any hope of wearing them again, Sakura threw them to the ground in annoyance and grabbed the bottoms of her scrubs. She pulled the pants on and fastened them as tight as she could so they wouldn't fall off and expose her most delicate of places. All that was left was her scrub top and shoes.

Her shoes had happened to be right at her feet, so slipping them on and tying them was fairly easy; next she scanned the room and finally found the last article of clothing she needed. Her jaw nearly dislocated after seeing the state of said garment. Her top had been ripped down the middle of the front side.

Well shit. She was now royally fucked. How was she supposed to walk home now?

"Was this guy a monster or something?!"

Sakura didn't know much about fabric, but with the little she did know she knew the scrubs they wore at the hospital were very thick and very heavy. Ripping them was no easy task, in truth it was near impossible; so how in the world could someone, a man no less, rip them?

She had gotten into bed with some inhuman monster. Lord help her.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, and pushed a few loose strands out of her face before looking around for her headband. While searing for it, she yanked on the top and crossed the two ends before wrapping her arms around herself to hold them in place. Finding her headband by the door, Sakura cast one more look at the concealed man sleeping and left as quickly as her legs would take her.

As she searched her way down halls, Sakura realized she has spent a night at an Inn. Glad she wasn't in some random guy's home, she made her way to the lobby and saw that the hostess wasn't present either. At least the woman would be spared the look of her unsightly appearance. Now all that was left was making her way home.

If this wasn't the best walk of shame in history, then she didn't know what was.

Sakura had always heard about these so called morning after's, which included: waking up in a foreign bed with a guy you didn't know, having the mother fucker of all headaches and then having to complete the dreaded 'walk of shame' back home.

Most of the time, she would just roll her eyes and keep pressing forward; thanking god she was fortunate enough to not have to deal with any of that. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura secretly wished she could experience it at some point. Just to know what it was like and feel like she fit in. Thinking it wouldn't be as bad as everyone had said it would be.

Oh how wrong she had been. She had been, extremely fucking wrong.

This was the most embarrassing moment she had ever experienced. Not only was she walking home in clothes that barely kept her covered, but the 'mother fucker of all headaches' had just hit her. No, it had slammed into her with such force she had almost buckled over from the pain.

Her stomach hurt, she was nauseated and if she didn't have to hold the remnants of her top in place, she would be crouched on the ground holding her head.

Sakura briefly stopped wallowing in her pain to notice a pair of footsteps behind her.

Great, wonderful. This was just what she needed.

"Sakura." The calling of her name was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura ceased her walking; she recognized the voice almost immediately and felt more nauseated then before.

It was Sasuke.

What the fuck?! Was fate trying to torture her or something?! She didn't want to deal with him right now! It was partially his fault she was like this!

Alright, maybe it wasn't his fault she had decided to drink herself to oblivion, end up having an amazing romp between the sheets with a guy she couldn't remember and waking up to have the worst hang over in history. But he had been one of the reasons that led her to this…so forgive her, if she didn't feel like seeing him or being near him until she didn't feel like shit anymore.

"What?!" she practically shouted at him. Okay, so shouting at him was not a good idea.

He had appeared beside her in seconds, grabbed her arm, spun her around to face him and effectively made her head spin in the process. Spinning someone with a hangover is also not a good idea.

She could feel his menacing expression glaring down at her.

"You drank last night, didn't you?" he barked.

Well no shit. Did he honestly think she'd be like this if she HADN'Tbeen drinking?!

"What gave you that idea?" she retorted sarcastically. Sakura had always made it a point in her life to be kind and even tempered with her teammate no matter how much he hurt her emotionally or annoyed her with his lack of kindness and his need for avenge. But today was not one of those days, she had absolutely no patience for him.

Her response had clearly taken him by surprise. His reaction was to be expected though, he had never heard her snap at him before. Sasuke's attention passed over this fact and instead focused rather intently on her shirt.

She was in too much pain to stop him from peeling her arms away and pulling back the ripped halves of her scrub top, although it wasn't like her objection would have made any difference. Sakura watched his jaw harden; his eyes blazed over with fury and his face twist into a dark scowl.

So he was really pissed off now. No, 'pissed off' wasn't a good enough expression to describe how mad he was right now. He was fucking livid.

"Who did this to you?!" On any normal 'not suffering from a hangover' day, she would be shaking in fear from the tone his voice had emitted.

Sakura slowly glanced down at herself; her entire torso was spotted in hickies and bite marks.

Well…she had a wild night.

Sasuke repeated what he had said before, more harshly this time.

Oh so NOW he cared about her wellbeing.

"Look Sasuke," she said while forcing his hands away and re-wrapping her shirt. "I'm sorry if I come off bitchy, and as much as I appreciate (and am _surprised_ by) your concern, I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I was irresponsible and drank too much last night. Now that you know what happened, if you would excuse me, I am going to go home."

Seriously, she had much better things to do than argue with him. Like puke her guts out. Sakura didn't wait for his response and started stalking off towards her place of residence. She half expected him to storm after her, but was thankful he had decided to stay behind and brood.

So living on the fifth floor of her apartment building wasn't the best place to live when suffering from a hangover, but it wasn't like she could rearrange the entirety of the building just so she could save herself from hauling her hung over butt up five flights of stairs.

By the time she reached her door, she was so exhausted and in such pain all she could do was fall against it.

The sound of shuffling from inside her apartment caught Sakura's attention. Without warning her door opened revealing the brunette haired weapons specialist.

"Sakura?! Oh my god! Are you alright?!" Tenten exclaimed dropping down beside her friend in concern.

"Is that forehead?! Is she back?!" called her blonde best friend.

Hinata suddenly appeared in Sakura's view beside Tenten; the Hyuga heiress covered her mouth in surprise as her pale eyes filled with worry.

"A-Are you alright Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura slowly started to stand; both her friends snatched her arms before she could teeter backwards.

"I-I'm okay," she mumbled. "I-I'm just hung—"

Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence no sooner had she regained her balance, she had felt a wave of sickness wash over her. Her two friends watched with surprise as she sprinted by Ino and ran into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her with such force the entire apartment shook.

Ino grimaced in disgust after hearing her best friend throw up.

"EWWW! What the hell happened to her to make her so sick?"

"I don't know but I'm worried, do you think I should call a doctor?" Tenten inquired while shutting the door and walking up beside her.

" She IS the doctor, Tenten."

Tenten looked at Ino with exasperation, "I know that INO. But if this is serious none of us know how to take care of her."

A few moments later, Sakura's voice drifted out from under the bathroom door,

"Y-You don't need to call a doctor!"

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked in concern.

"I-I'm just hung over…"

Ino threw her arms up in the air, "FINALLY! She's had her first hang over! Thank god she won't be so uptight now!"

Tenten gave their friend a glare, "Really?! Is that honestly necessary?!"

"U-Um…Tenten," Sakura's voice drew their attention back to her once more.

"Yea? Do you need something?"

The pink haired medic was silent for a while before she muttered,

"…Could you buy me a pregnancy test?"

Tenten's face became the color of her top, she felt her bottom jaw drop. She meekly glanced at Hinata to see the heiress was about ready to pass out; her face was a darker shade then her own. And as for Ino….she had gotten over the initial shock and was now throwing her arms in the air with more enthusiasm than before.

"YES! She's not a virgin anymore either! This is totally awesome! We're hitting the clubs hard now!"

"Ino!" scolded Tenten.

"What?" pouted the blonde. "I'm happy for her!"

"Yeah right Ino-pig. You're just happy you found someone to drag to the clubs with you." Sakura grumbled reappearing in the living room.

Ino broke in a grin, "That is also true! Anyway, since you look like and feel like shit, I'll wait for all the juicy details of your wild night after you get better."

The medic's three best friends watched her slump over to her couch and collapse with a groan.

"What ever happened to me," she groaned. "Had better been worth this pain."

* * *

_It was rather difficult (they were both starting to realize) to effectively have sex with someone while in a bathroom stall. In fact, it was downright impossible._

_Although the passion was there, the space to release such passion was lacking. Sure the concept of having sex in a bathroom stall was kinky and strangely sexy all on its own, but speaking practically, it was a horrible idea. _

_Who ever thought this idea was brilliant was a fucking idiot. _

_Sure their make out session in the beginning had been great: He had pushed her against a stall wall, forced the door shut and ravished her lips expertly. Her skillful hands had knotted in his hair massaging his scalp all while rubbing her body against his and pulling pleasured growls from deep in his throat._

_But as they went on and got racier, Neji spent more time trying to avoid banging his elbow against the stall door than actually groping her like he had planned. Plus the damned toilet was in the way and although he was half considering taking her right there with the toilet and all, he realized it wasn't very romantic. _

_Sure straight sex wasn't supposed to be romantic or anything, but after that intimate conversation they had and while on the subject, the fact that she had told him his fucking curse mark was beautiful, he figured the least he could do was make their first time together somewhat romantic. I mean, where else would he find a woman with a view like that? Fucking never. So forget the fact that he was drunk, forget that he wasn't a romantic guy- he wasn't an emotional guy in general- and forget that he knew nothing about the concept of romance at all. _

_For her, he was willing to try. _

_He had been so consumed in thought; he hadn't realized she had pulled away from him. _

"_This isn't working," she told him. _

"_Fuck. I know," he growled sending the toilet an immature glare. _

"_I think," Sakura whispered kissing the side of his face. "That we should go someplace else; some place with a bed and __lots__ of room."_

_He couldn't agree with her more. _

"_Agreed."_

_Neji placed one more sweltering kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand, forcing the stall door open and leading them out of the bar. _

_He had set a rather intense pace as soon as they had left the bar, afraid that if he didn't find some place soon, they would lose the spark between them that had suddenly appeared. It wasn't like he hadn't lost sparks between girls before, but this spark was different. It was…electrifying and molten. _

_It was true he hadn't always been particularly tuned in to his feelings or the feelings of the girls he had flings with. In fact, most of the time he disregarded them completely, like most men his age he didn't want to deal with any of the emotional baggage that often came with a few one-night stands. Yet, this undeniable spark he felt between them, which was able to leave his nerve endings sizzling like no one else could, couldn't just be a onetime thing could it? And even if it was, he wanted it to be the best one night stand he would ever have in his life. _

_The familiar tingle of being watched broke him from his thoughts once again. Just like before, he could feel her eyes—those luminously beautiful green eyes—stationed on him._

"_Stop it," he begged. If she kept staring at him like that, with such vigor he would lose the last shreds of sanity he had left and attack her like a wild animal. It was her gaze after all that had started this all in the first place. _

"_Stop what?" she asked curiously, quickening her pace until she was in step with him. _

"_Staring at me; if you keep staring at me I will fucking attack you." _

_He could hear the smirk in her voice as she laughed. A slow yet unmistakably sexy laugh that made him swear internally at how it made his body react. Her hand slipped from his, and before he realized it, she had jumped on his back, causing him to lose his footing. _

"_What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" Although he had given her the command, he showed no signs of forcing her off. Instead he hooked his arms under her knees to aid in her support and to correspondingly prevent her from choking him. _

_Sakura draped her arms around her neck, and nuzzled the side of her face against his. The childish yet affectionate gesture made a minuscule smile form on his lips and it transpired to him that to any bystanders passing by, they could be mistaken for a couple, though, it wasn't like he would really mind in that moment. _

_Never in his life would he admit it, but in that brief second, the idea of marrying her didn't seem so bad. If truth be told it seemed like a superlative idea: she was beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and too cute for her own good. But as quickly as this thought had entered his head, it had left. _

"_Like I said before," she drawled out, regaining his attention. "I'm not staring, I'm just observing." Her last words were slurred a little, why was the alcohol affecting her speech now? She really had a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol… Then again, maybe it just seemed that way. He would be shocked if she didn't have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Though, with how much he had drank, he would probably have one just as formidable. _

"_And what exactly where you observing?"_

"_How good you look from behind," she giggled. _

_Was she seriously trying to torture him? He was already struggling enough as it was trying to keep his composure with her body pressed up against him like it was. But he was reaching a breaking point very quickly. _

"_You're quips aren't helping me any," he huffed out in frustration. Seriously, this woman was trouble. _

"_But I wasn't joking, how many times do I have to tell you that I find you attractive?"_

_He tried to convince himself that it was the alcohol talking, not her. _

_She then added, "You haven't even told me once how I look, though; there's not much to look at in hospital scrubs."_

_Sakura was standing on the ground in the blink of an eye. _

"_You," he snarled. "Are too damn erogenous for your own good."_

_ Sure normal hospital scrubs weren't usually considered appealing, but on her…they were pretty damn sexy. She was a package that had never been opened before and he couldn't wait to get that baggy blue wrapping off and see what was inside. .he really couldn't wait. _

_ Neji kissed her to prove his point. _

_ "Neji," she murmured several heart pounding seconds later. "We should hurry. I can't hold on much longer."_

_ No kidding, after that kiss, neither could he._

_Neji scooped her up in his arms, and by a god sent miracle in a few short minutes they had reached an Inn. The inn wasn't the most glamorous place out of all the ones available to them, but by that point neither of them really cared. Neji let her down and lead her into the lobby where they were both greeted by a smiling hostess. _

_ "How can I help you?" _

_ "Just give me a fucking room, I don't care which one." _

_ The smile faded from the hostess's lips, she gave him a displeased frown before proceeding to give him a key. _

_ He snatched it from her gasp and had disappeared down the hall with Sakura in tow before the woman could make a snide remark. _

_ "You weren't very nice," commented Sakura loosely. _

_ Neji scoffed, "She was taking to fucking long. I had more important things to do then wait for her."_

_ "Really? And what would those be?" she asked humorously. _

_ "Fucking you," he said before slamming her back against their bedroom door and pinning her against it with his body. _

_ "Aren't you vulgar?" It wasn't like she really minded all that much, and if she were to be perfectly honest, his vulgarity turned her on like hell. Something that had never truly been accomplished before._

_Truthfully, she was fairly naïve to the whole concept of being 'turned on', in fact she barely knew anything about it- but she most definitely knew what it felt like to be 'turned off'. And being ravished by this man right now, was nowhere near being 'turned off', as a matter of fact this feeling was so past the point of being turned on, in her virgin stupor she couldn't even find words much less utter a single syllable to describe what she was feeling. _

_This man really was a pro; a fully licensed god damn professional when it came to the art of seduction and love making and she was starting to realize how much she still had to learn. It wasn't like she didn't know anything about this whole process of foreplay before sex. She had read plenty of (although she was embarrassed to admit it) how to books and romantic novels where a young woman was left quivering with desire from a sexy man's kiss. Yet reading and being able to regurgitate such information didn't mean one knew how to complete such a task or would even be able to understand it. Being an overly intelligent bookworm only got you so far, on a physical level; all of that information was completely and utterly useless to her now. _

_So yes, making out with someone much more experienced than her put her at a rather grave disadvantage, but she was a fast learner. _

_Something she was learning to appreciate. _

_ Neji gave her a very Sasuke-like response seconds before melding his lips with hers, "Hn."_

_ Disregarding all intellectual thoughts was something Sakura didn't do, she thought things through. She thought before she acted. But now, one of her most valuable assets, her fucking brain, had turned into a pile of mush, and she was left with only her instincts. Her primal instincts were on the verge of taking over, but her last few shreds of consciousness were screaming at her to get a grip. They were in the middle of a hallway for god's sake, this was not behavior suitable for a man of his stature or a medic aspiring to become head of the hospital one day. _

_ Yet…_

_Every nip with his teeth, every lick with his tongue and every squeeze with his hands was dragging her further down into a sea of passion until she was drowning in lust and ecstasy. There was no life boat to save her now—she was past the point of return. _

_So screw proper behavior, screw societal expectations, and screw the fact that they were displaying such adultery means in a hallway of a low class inn for the world to see. _

_She would risk it all for one night of passion with this man. _

_It didn't matter to her, that she was starting to sound more like a whore than a lady. _

_She didn't care that she would be brazenly showing every single part of herself to a man who was nothing more than an acquaintance to her. _

_And it didn't matter if she forgot about it all in the morning. _

_All that mattered in that moment was him. How he made her feel, how much pleasure she got form him. _

_That was really all she cared about. _

_So what if this was only a onetime thing…she was okay with that. _

_Sakura wound her arms around Neji's neck and fisted her fingers in his hair; effectually locking herself to him, both to close the space between them but also to prevent herself from melting to a sizzling puddle at his feet. Her limbs had become noodle-like, and with the liquefied passion spreading throughout her body, it was a wonder she was even able to stand. _

_ An unexpected tug distracted her from their tongue twisting kiss, to instead focus on Neji's hands. They were unsuccessfully trying to un-tuck her scrub top from the hem of her pants, and after several failed attempts, he gave up entirely; opting for a more violent and less time consuming option. As if the fabric was made of straw, he tore it in half with an inhuman display of strength. _

_ Neither the sound nor the action had registered in her mind; she was so consumed in the passion that the world around her became nonexistent. Neji broke their earth shattering kiss to kiss her jaw and then make his way down to her chest. His mouth hovered over her collar bone, nipping and kissing the skin until it was coated in saliva and blotchy red spots. _

_ His left hand cupped her left breast through her bra and squeezed earning him a pleasure enticing moan that made his manhood throb. Neji grazed the skin behind her ear with his teeth before leaving a wet open mouthed kiss. While his left hand was fondling her chest, his right arm snaked around her waist and pulled her even tighter against him. _

_ Her response to his ministrations had started out as light unconscious grinds barely registering in either of their minds. But as his hands got bolder, so did her hips and before she knew it, Sakura's grinding became a slow yet steady rhythm that was unmistakably targeting the growing tent in his pants. _

_ Neji let out a hiss between his clenched teeth; if she kept up with her surprisingly pin-point grinding, he wouldn't make it past the door. Kissing her lips roughly, Neji picked her up and nearly kicked the door off its hinges. The loud banging sound of the wood door crashing into the inner wall of the room didn't faze him. He carried her into the room and then kicked the door shut with his foot. Neji knocked the bowl off of the side table and ignored the sound of the potter breaking as he set Sakura briefly on top of said table to de-shoe her. Like the door and the clay bowl, the side table was destined the same fate for it lasted a mere three seconds before it was broken into a thousand pieces across the floor when it had evidently gotten in his way. _

_Needless to say, he would have QUITE the bill to pay. _

_No sooner had Sakura's feet touched the ground, her newfound lover was back on her with full force. His hands yanked her headband and hair-tie from her head before threading his fingers through her loose pink locks. Their kiss was passionate enough to make even the gods look away in embarrassment. Her ripped top was torn from her body and before she could finish taking his shirt off, he had her turned around and pinned against the wall. _

_Their grinding had become sporadic and wild with every grunt and moan that escaped their lips. Her forehead was pressed harshly against the wall, her mouth hung open and her eyes were squeezed shut from the undeniable pleasure he was giving her. She could feel every kiss he placed on her back and before she knew it, her bra had been peeled from her body and tossed across the room. _

_His chest pressed against her back forcing her further into the wall as his hands ran down her sides to the hem of her pants. _

"_S-a-k-u-r-a," he growled as he licked his way up the side of her neck in lazy strokes. "Moan for me."_

_As if he had to ask, she was already moaning so much, her voice would be hoarse soon. _

"_Nn….Neji..!" His hands untied the drawstrings in the front of her pants and yanked them down past her bottom. One of his hands found its way inside her underwear as the other grasped a breast. _

_She nearly came the first time he had stroked her, and with every stroke his hands showed no signs of slowing down or being gentle. Sakura squirmed beneath him and every whimper that left her swollen lips drove him crazy. _

_Being romantic was no longer an option for him the only thing he could do not to go completely insane was to have her. He had wanted to be romantic, but she really was too sexy for her own good. The sounds she made were music to his ears and just the sight of her succumbing to her desire was enough to make him yearn for her more and more. He was almost becoming obsessed with her, everything about her was driving him wild with lust and desire. No other woman had ever done this to him. For the first time in his life, his heart and his desires were one in the same. _

_Every ounce of his being was focused solely on her. _

_The increased whimpers coming from her brought him back to reality, she was shaking now alerting him to her upcoming climax. _

_He removed his hand from her breasts and traced it up her shoulder and up the back of her arm stationed over her head. He enmeshed their fingers together, and kissed her temple coated with moisture just before she came for him. _

_He removed his hand from her panties and scooped the limp woman in his arms and carried her to the bed. _

_That night what had started out as a simple confrontation at a bar had turned into a night that started something neither would be able to escape from._

* * *

The sheet fell past his shoulder as Neji rolled over in the bed. He gripped the pillow beside him and pressed it against his face, trying to block out the light and his unimaginable headache.

The scent of the woman who had been there moments before still remained and after inhaling it, for a moment, his headache seemed to disappear.


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Her day hadn't exactly started out how she had planned it too.

In all actuality, nothing about that day was planned. But what had happened to her had been so unexpected and unlike anything she had really experienced before that it left her in a state of confusion she was not accustomed to. It wasn't like she hadn't been taken by complete surprise before; I mean half of the cases she ever got at the hospital often took her by surprise.

However it wasn't, the case parse that had taken her by surprise, it was the patient. A patient, who she rarely ever saw, partially because this man never let himself get injured to the point where he needed medical care, but also because they weren't past the point of acquaintances. The fact that he looked like a god didn't help much either. So…there was that.

Now to perfectly clear, she hadn't been surprised at _first_ when she was assigned to him. Since every employee of their village had to come in for a yearly checkup and was required to stay up to date on all vaccines and such, so it was only natural that she would have this man in her care at some point…but it was what he had done at the end of his appointment that shocked her. To be even more precise, it was the expression he had given her-the _look _that had made her entire body quake; but before we get into all of that, starting at the beginning would probably be best.

* * *

That particular morning had begun with something Sakura never thought she would have to take at her age: A pregnancy test. Sure it was a good idea to keep an eye on those things when you are sexually active, but most of the time a lot of precaution went into avoiding such a situation.

There wasn't really a pregnancy scare that she had to worry about, in fact, she didn't have a reason to worry at all; the test had been negative.

Yet while on the subject, there had been reasons to take one. For example, she had been drunk; she couldn't remember if she had taken her birth control or if she and her one night stander even bothered to use a condom. And even if they had, condoms on more than one occasion had been known to break.

Therefore, just to be safe, a pregnancy test had to be taken. Besides, if it had come to the point where she had been pregnant, her teammates would never let her hear the end of it. Not to mention the wrath she would receive from Sasuke would be extremely intimidating and frightening.

Just remembering the look he had given her the other day made shivers run down her spine. Trying to force Sasuke's infamous 'death glare' to the back of her subconscious, Sakura picked up the stack of patient medical reports she would be in charge of for that day and started to flip through them.

Her workload was surprisingly light that day. With the exception of one surgery, she would have all her work done in a few hours.

_Maybe I'll have time to go out with Ino after all?_

Feeling rather optimistic about her chances of getting off work early that day, Sakura started to make her way towards the room her first patient was in.

As she had predicted, Sakura had gotten through a large chunk of her patients relatively quickly and had some time to kill before she had to start preparing for the surgery she was in charge of.

"Um, Haruno-san?" the nervous voice of a nurse from behind her made Sakura revert her attention away from filling out her previous patient's medical chart.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

The female nurse anxiously shifted from foot to foot,

"I know you just got a break, but I was told to give this to you."

Sakura set down her pen and took the chart from the nurse, "What is it for?"

The nurse's entire face flushed in both embarrassment and giddiness which came off as odd to Sakura.

"H-Hyuga- San is here for a c-check up and vaccine…"

_Ah._ _So that's why she's so happy…._Sakura had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. Leave it to Neji to turn all of the nurses on duty into a giddy mob of fan girls.

The nurse continued her report with more enthusiasm this time.

"Since you are available, my supervisors would like you to do it…if that's alright?"

Sakura stood up and pulled her lab coat on before directing the gleeful nurse out of the room and down the hall, "It's not a problem."

Even though she was saying it wasn't a problem, in all actuality treating Neji was in fact a problem.

Not to be mistaken, Sakura would willingly treat him whenever he needed it. HOWEVER, like Sasuke, Neji created quite the dilemma when it came to almost anything, especially a hospital visit. And this wasn't just because of their temperament. Sure they were overly cocky and their superiority complex was annoying at times. But this dilemma was caused because they were just too damn attractive for their own good and for the good of others. They were literally the embodiment of Sex for women everywhere and it was because of THAT, that they posed a big problem.

Every time either one of them came to the hospital, not only would a horde of fans and devoted admirers be waiting for them outside of the hospital. But it could be guaranteed that a large majority of their female staff inside of the hospital wouldn't be able to focus or physically do their work because they would be staring and lusting after them.

The last thing Sakura needed was to have deal with a congregation of horny nurses and the noise that followed.

Sakura inwardly groaned at just the thought of how much noise she would encounter when she entered the hospital lobby.

Like she had thought the majority of the female staff available was assembled in a circle making goo-goo eyes at him. Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation before clearing her throat.

The entire lobby hushed and at the sound of her voice Neji placed his attention on her.

"Hyuga-san," Sakura greeted while checking the chart in her hands. "I'll be taking care of you today; please follow me."

Neji waited in a state of mild amusement for her to finish pinning all of the staff with a 'get-to-work-or-die' glare, before he bothered to follow her.

As she led him wordlessly down a series of interconnecting hallways, Neji was unable to help himself from pondering over the pink haired medic in front of him. Compared to the bare and colorless walls lining either side of the hallway they were in, she seemed like a much better subject to focus his attention on.

Sakura looked about the same as she always did whenever he saw her (minus the white lab coat), so there wasn't much to ponder over appearance wise. Even if he were to spend time analyzing all of her physical attributes and styles, he severely doubted that he would find anything about her that would interest him. Sure she was pretty, but she had never really caught his eyes before and even though a woman's physical appearance wasn't everything to him, it weighed in on his decision making to some degree. So unless she somehow managed to gain his attention on a purely physical level, he didn't really care to spend time analyzing her physical attributes. Thus directing his attention to her overall presence.

She was particularly quiet that day and it wasn't like the silence bothered him or anything. He actually preferred silence as opposed to engaging in a conversation, but her lack of noise seemed out of character for her.

They usually never conversed much anyways, since they barely saw each other as it was, but usually when they did interact or happened to cross paths she would socialize with him. Ask him how his day was or if he had any difficult missions-basic stuff like that. At first, her socializing had annoyed him, but as they had gotten older he had grown accustomed to their brief interactions and (although he would never reveal it to anyone) he was rather glad she made an attempt to do so. Not many people, as far as non-fan-girls go, made an effort to talk to him; so I suppose he was glad she did.

Even when she wasn't directly talking with him or initiating a discussion she would still be making some sort of noise: either clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth when she was thinking or sometimes she might tap her pen against the clipboard after a brief moment of forgetfulness.

So this absence of sound was a bit alarming to him.

Neji would be the first to admit, that he hated hospitals. The whole concept of being confined to a bed and unable to move for a period of time annoyed him. In fact it down right pissed him off. He had better things to do then wait around for an injury to heal. Which was why he trained as much as he did; plus being the captain of an ANBU squad also meant he had to keep up his prominence. He had gotten where he was because of his faultless skill and his ability to avoid getting injured.

His avoidance of injury and illness wouldn't be applicable forever, which was probably part of the reason why he even bothered to come to all of these routine checkups (the fact that they were mandatory could also be considered a reason).

But while he was thinking about it, he supposed then, that if there were another reason why he made an effort to come to the hospital, it was because the small insignificant conversations that he had with her made the whole experience worth his while.

This sudden train of thought made him stop dead in his tracks.

Since when had those conversations with her ever been a reason for him to come to the hospital?! Never! They hadn't been!

He came to the hospital when he had too or when he absolutely needed to, not because he wanted to converse with her. If he wanted to converse with her that badly then he would have sought her out to do so. Not wait until he actually had an appointment in order to see her.

He didn't know what sounded more ridiculous: the fact that he came to the hospital just to talk to her or that he thought their conversations were more than an excuse to pass the time.

What nonsense.

Had he gone through some eye opening epiphany without knowing it?

No he couldn't have, there was just something very wrong with him. That must be it.

"Hyuga-san?" Sakura's voice broke him out of his internal turmoil. "Are you coming?"

Neji noticed finally that she was paused outside of an examination room a ways down the hall and waiting for him.

He reprimanded himself for letting his thoughts break his focus and hastily walked to her.

"My apologies."

"It's alright. We'll be in here today—go ahead and have a seat in the chair over there; we won't be using the examination table today."

Neji entered the room and took a seat in the chair beside the window she had pointed to. He sat watching her impatiently as she reviewed the contents on the clipboard once more.

"You probably have some better things to do then be here," she started to say as she lifted up a page. "So I'll try to get through everything as quickly as I can."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

Sakura set the clipboard down on the counter to her right and gave him her full attention.

"If you wouldn't mind taking your shirt of for me for a brief moment, I am going to check how well the injury on your abdomen healed and then I will give you the latest booster for the flu vaccine and you will be on your way."

Neji took his shirt off as she had instructed him to and decided to continue his observation of her further as she turned around to face him shortly after sanitizing her hands.

Unlike years before, there was no pink flush of embarrassment spreading across her cheeks- and even if there had been one, she had done a damn good job concealing it. Even her eyes weren't darting back and forth out of nervousness as they once had; instead they remained glued to the scar across his abdomen.

Neji was almost impressed by the fact she had grown up so quickly. He would even be lying if he had said that a small part of him didn't still expect her to turn away at the sight of him shirtless. But she hadn't; no, instead she kept her unwavering stare focused on his abdomen, and he was actually surprised to find himself a tiny bit disappointed.

It was a normal occurrence for women to faint or fantasize about him when he was in their presence. He couldn't put a number to how many times he would catch a nurse's eyes going anywhere but where they were supposed to be. In all honesty, Neji had for a long period of time, viewed Sakura as one of these women. His perception of her had always been of this weak, naïve girl who overly invested herself emotionally and was so infatuated with her teammate that she was incapable of completing anything challenging. He had despised the fact that she had for many years relied solely on her teammates to save her from all of the dangers she had ever found herself in. And as they matured and grew older, he continued to think this way about her; but holding such a perception of her now would be a grave injustice to her.

Sakura was an adult now and had well grown out of her childhood discomforts and antics years before. She had become strong both emotionally and physically. She didn't need to be saved anymore because she could hold her own in a fight; she achieved the position and title of being a medical prodigy all on her own. And furthermore, she had trained just as hard as he had when it came to medicine and healing and Neji was starting to realize how wrong he had been to think that she was still the same weak and naïve little girl she had been.

So it was as he watched her kneel down before him and examine his abdomen that he finally realized how much information he still lacked when it came to her. It shouldn't be a surprise since they hardly interacted unless the circumstance called for it, but now that his previous opinion of her wasn't valid, it meant that making an entirely new opinion of her was necessary and it would be difficult.

Neji didn't even know where to start. Sure the fact that she was a medical genius would play an important role in his opinion of her, but that was just on a professional level. What about his opinion of her on a personal level?

There was the problem.

He obviously didn't want to start a romantic relationship with her, I mean like that would ever happen. He also supposed that a friendship might not be a bad place to start, but that would mean he would actually have to make an effort to maintain their friendship and he wasn't the type of person to go out of his way to do so. Plus she would probably start nagging him like how she nagged her teammates on how much training was good for a person and why it was important to avoid doing reckless things. He wasn't a reckless person to begin with, but either way, he absolutely could NOT stand nagging.

So, if he didn't want to start a romantic relationship with her or a friendship where did that leave him?

Although he didn't mind remaining acquaintances with her (in fact that would be most preferable) he couldn't really get to know her on a personal level from an acquaintance stand point. This got him back to square one.

So how the hell was he to go about solving this problem?!

The very idea that he couldn't solve a problem as simple as this annoyed the shit out of him. Sure relationships weren't exactly his strong suit, but it couldn't be that hard to get to know someone on a personal level could it?

A gentle touch awoke him from his thoughts.

Neji's eyes shot downward in alarm to find her conducting a preliminary examination on his abdominals. Even though she was just examining the skin around his scar with light pressure here and there, her touches were doing things to his body that he didn't care to admit. Yes he had been touched by plenty of women before, but their touches…they had never felt quite like this. Their fingers hadn't left a trail of goose bumps in their wake, like hers had.

And it wasn't a good sign.

As a matter of fact, it was a unmistakably bad sign. She was his doctor for crying out loud, not his lover. So the way her hands felt on him shouldn't matter to him at all. As a matter of fact, his body shouldn't even be reacting the way it was.

She had never produced this kind of reaction out of him before, so why now? Had something happened between them that he couldn't remember? No, there was absolutely no fucking way. He would have known if it had. Wouldn't he?

The sound of her talking to him shattered his thoughts.

"Looks like you're completely healed. As always your healing ability is remarkable," she said removing her hand from his stomach and returning to a standing position.

Neji couldn't stop the corners of his lips from quirking upwards into a prideful smirk.

"Is that all?" he inquired reaching for his shirt.

"Not quite…I have to give you the shot and then it will be…WAIT! I don't want you to put your shirt on!"

Neji's halted in surprise from her shout and from the comment that followed.

"Why, Haruno, do you not want me to put my shirt back on?"

At the site of her cheeks flaming up in color, an amused expression appeared on his face.

"I-It's not what you think! You're sleeves are too long, so I can't give you a shot if you're shirt's on!" she exclaimed flustered.

For a fleeting moment, he caught her staring at his chest before she quickly turned around to pull on latex gloves. The sight made him smirk. So she still did possess some of her childhood antics.

The smirk vanished from his face at the size of the needle. Sakura moved to face him and couldn't help but laugh at his expression; Neji scowled at her as she approached him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It was rude of me to laugh. The shot isn't that bad, I promise. Just count to five and it'll be over before you know it."

Neji reluctantly followed her advice and like she had said, the shot was completed before he realized it.

As soon as she had finished administering the vaccine, Sakura disposed of the syringe and placed a bandage over the patch of skin where she had inserted the needle.

"There all done. You can put your shirt back on, but you'll have to stay here for about 15 minutes, just to make sure you're feeling alright. I don't think you will have a problem, but its protocol."

"Fine."

"Alright then Hyuga-san, I'm going to step out to take care of a few things. I'll come and get you when the time has passed."

* * *

The sound of the door opening, directed Neji's attention away from the window behind him and towards the front of the room in time to see Sakura enter.

"Can I go now?" he inquired.

"Not quite, I have one more thing to follow up on and then you can go."

Her voice seemed different to him.

Very different.

It wasn't as if the tone of her voice had been altered, no it was more along the lines of the quality. Yes that sounded right—the quality of her voice had changed. Her voice hadn't really changed all that much but it had become sultrier than before…more sexual. A feat Neji didn't consider her capable of. She had never been an object of sexual desire in his mind, nor had she ever possessed the ability to become one. So why was it, he wondered, that her voice made it sound like she had the capacity to suddenly become an object of his desire? He didn't really know, but what he did know was that the new quality in her voice was making his lower body tingle in a way it most definitely shouldn't.

In an attempt to ignore the newfound attractiveness her voice had gained, Neji decided to focus on what she was doing instead. But he found it was rather difficult to see what she was doing when her back was turned to him.

Not only was her back facing him, but he recognized then that along with her voice, her posture had also changed. She stood there outwardly confident with one hip popped out to the side and seemed to hold a much more feminine demeanor than he remembered her ever having.

His gaze fell from her hipline to rest on her legs which for some unfathomable reason appeared to be a mile long in his mind. And as his eyes slowly made their way down her leanly toned legs, they finally settled on her feet.

Had she been wearing a pair of heels before? He couldn't really recall if she had or not, but even if she had been wearing them, all he could manage to focus his attention on was how amazing they looked on her. Not only did they look amazing, but the pair of six inch strappy black heels she was wearing was the sexiest pair of shoes he had ever seen in his life. How had he not noticed them on her before?

The shoes alone were enough to make the tingling sensation in his body spread, he couldn't imagine what else he might have missed that could produce the same effect on him. The sound of the bolt on the door being locked wrenched his attention away from his newfound curiosity.

Despite the fact that she was becoming rather appealing in his eyes, her most recent action raised a red flag in his mind.

"Is there a reason why you're locking the door, Haruno?" he asked in suspicion.

"I don't want anyone disturbing us," she said turning to look at him finally. "This might take a while."

For some inexplicable reason, the look her incandescent green eyes were giving him made him squirm.

And he was someone who didn't squirm easily. Truthfully speaking, squirming was not something he did. But this look she was pinning him with, was strong enough to make him squirm for probably the first time in his life.

Okay, the look itself wasn't exactly inexplicable; he had seen this particular look on plenty of women before-this look of wanton desire and need. But what he couldn't explain…what he found to be most baffling was how in the hell Sakura was able to accomplish such a look.

She seemed to sense this because the leer spreading across her lips was sensual enough to make him groan.

"You know," she drawled out. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

This realization had hit him as soon as she had turned around to face him.

"What did you mean 'this will take a while'?" he asked trying to direct her attention away from the fact that he was starting to perspire a little. Which was evidently because of the temperature the room was set at, not because she was turning him on or anything.

Sakura grabbed her headband and pulled it out of her hair, as she answered him.

"I have one last minute follow-up examination to complete before you can go, it can be rather…_time consuming_."

"Enlighten me then, Haruno, as to why it is necessary to remove your headband?"

She dropped her headband on the counter by the door and gave him a casual smile,

"It will just get in the way."

Neji had a sinking feeling that he knew the direction this confrontation was going in. And what he found to be even more calamitous than this premonition was that a large part of him would be more than willing to participate in the activities she had planned for them.

"Haruno, if you're not going to tell me what this 'follow-up' examination is for, I will leave." He demanded brashly; heavily considering making an escape before he actually allowed himself to give in to her ruse.

"Neji," she questioned. "When's the last time you've had sex?"

"_What_?!" he croaked out, feeling rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Not because he was uncomfortable about the whole concept of sex, he had engaged in that particular activity numerous times. It was the fact that she was asking him this question and also that he knew she mostly likely was firmly set on trying to complete such an activity with him, that put him in a state of discomfort.

Neji felt his eyes fixate on the overly pronounced sway of her hips as she sashayed over to him at a tantalizingly slow pace until she was positioned right before him. He closed his eyes momentarily completely disgusted with himself for letting her body distract him so much.

"You refused to answer this question at your last physical exam and because of that, the assessment of your sexual health hasn't been completed yet."

Removing his gaze from her hipline, he answered her response bitingly. "I refused because it was irrelevant and none of their fucking business. Now if that's all I will see myself out."

Neji stood up abruptly and made an attempt to maneuver around her. She side stepped in front of him and managed to effectively block his escape route. They repeated this sequence of cat and mouse a few more times before he gave up and decided to pin her with his fiercest glare.

"Haruno," he growled. "Let me pass."

Without answering him Sakura placed her palm gingerly on his chest and then without warning he was pushed back in the chair with enough force to knock him off his feet. Neji sat there stunned still finding it hard to believe that she had actually just knocked him off his feet with one shove.

Sakura placed her right knee between his legs and moved to hover over him.

"Neji," she said sliding her knee dangerously close to his crotch. "It's rather rude to try and leave when someone isn't finished talking to you. Especially when the person talking is your doctor."

Neji moved to push her off, but found instead that he was pinned to the back of the chair by his shoulders. The amount of strength she had in her small hands was both astonishing and alarming.

"Neji, I _will_ tie you up." Just the suggestion alone was enough to make him groan interiorly.

Sakura waited patiently for him to give up on escaping before speaking.

"You see, Neji. Because you refused to get your assessment taken, I have to assess your sexual health myself. So _Neji-kun_, if you're good, I'll leave how your assessment goes up to you."

"You're going to let me choose?" he asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm. So how would you like the assessment to take place?"

"I would prefer it didn't take place at all. I have better things to do then sit here and discuss my sexual relations with you."

"Well I'm afraid, it still has to happen…but what if I gave you some form of incentive to aid in your cooperation?"

Neji didn't like the sound of that.

He raised his eyebrows up at her in skepticism, "What kind of incentive?"

Instead of a vocal answer, she responded with a kiss.

His eyes had widened as soon as she had pressed her lips against his. More out of her unashamed confidence then the kiss itself. He hadn't believed her to be confident enough to initiate a kiss on her own let along see it through. However, if her confidence had been placed in her ability to kiss, rather than in her ability to see the kiss through, he felt that she had wrongly misplaced it.

Truth be told, her kiss wasn't horrible, but it wasn't great either. It was just average. And in his mind, an average kiss wasn't good enough to be considered as an incentive. He couldn't really blame her either, since he hadn't expected much from her to start with. Sure her attempt was admirable-if you could really call it that- but there had been better kisses by more experienced women. So her incentive was a complete failure…

Or was it?

Just as he had started to pull away from her in order to chide her about her inappropriate gesture, she had slammed her lips back against his with such newfound passion Neji found it hard to believe that she was even capable of mustering it. Seriously! Where had this fervent passion of hers even come from?!

Her teeth grazed his lower lip before lightly biting down and without giving him a chance to fathom her actions her tongue had appeared in his mouth and was rubbing against his in such away that it made his body flair up in passion.

Where had she even learned how to kiss like that? If she was as inexperienced as everyone had claimed when it came to foreplay then why the hell was she kissing like a pro? This newfound discovery made his blood hot with needy desire.

This was no longer a form of incentive. No this was an invitation to fuck her and he was more than eager to comply.

Neji gripped the back of her head with right hand and pressed her face closer to his so he could lessen her height advantage while his left arm snaked around her waist. His tongue wrestled with hers in a fight for dominance, and before he could achieve victory, Sakura pulled away ending their cataclysmically hot-blooded kiss.

Sakura opened her eyes to see him sitting there glaring at her for ending such an explosive kiss and stopping him from claiming her mouth.

"I believe that was more than enough incentive to keep you cooperative for a while, Neji-kun."

"Seductress," he growled annoyed.

Incapable of stopping a thoroughly amused leer from spreading across her lips, Sakura inched herself a tad bit closer to him before inquiring:

"Now that I have your cooperation, Neji-kun, how would you like your evaluation conducted?"

He had forgotten about that.

"I don't recall my options, what were they?" he asked her sourly, still irritated she had stopped them from progressing.

Sakura removed her hands from his broad shoulders and instead let them hover over the top button on her lab coat. She monitored his actions with a lustful smirk as his eyes fixated intently on the position of her fingers. His eyes subconsciously darkened with lust as she undid the top button of her lab coat to reveal a patch of creamily exposed skin. He didn't need to look up at her to know she was watching his facial expressions with keen interest.

"You have two options, Neji-kun. Would you like your evaluation as a doctor and a patient?"

Just to rile him up, she undid three more buttons, revealing more bare skin.

She wasn't naked under her lab coat was she? There was no way she was that brazenly confident…right? Just the smallest possibility of her being naked under her lab coat was enough to make his manhood throb.

"Or Neji-kun, _would you like your evaluation as a man and a woman?_"

Another button was undone.

"Well Neji-kun?"

He didn't really give a fuck what roles they were playing anymore, all he cared about was bedding her now.

Her fingers undid one more button, and then she stopped.

"I won't keep going unless you answer my question," her answer earned her a disgruntled snarl from the Hyuga heir.

"Fucking tease. I want you as a fucking woman not a doctor."

"See, it wasn't that hard." Sakura gave him another casual smile before unbuttoning her lab coat the rest of the way.

Sakura torpidly pulled apart the two halves of her lab coat and what Neji saw made his eyes widen and caused all his blood to rush towards his nether region.

She was wearing a long sleeved, mid-thigh length black chiffon dress that was so see through that it almost seemed like she was naked if you didn't count the set of black lingerie she was wearing underneath. Her dress left nothing for imagination, and for the first time in his life, Neji actually thought he might die from an overload of sexual stimulation.

Sakura's lab coat fell to the floor beside their feet with a subtle hiss. Neji didn't even bother trying to stop her when she had climbed onto his lap fully in order to straddle him.

He couldn't fucking believe this was all actually happening to him. This had to be some figment of his imagination right?

Furthermore, he shouldn't be letting things go this far, it was wrong of him to have let things get as far as they had. All those years he had spent training and disciplining his mind to resist temptation had all just gone to waste. In the past he had never had a problem stopping things when he needed to, but now he wasn't even physically capable of pushing the sexually gratifying pinkette off.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He supposed with self-loathing that the only option left was to try and stop himself from letting her sudden and bewitching power over him continue. Yet, with the way she was making him feel, it would prove gravely difficult. Sakura's actions made all of his superior cognitive thinking temporarily become null.

" Are you ready for your examination now, Neji-kun?" He could feel her fingers gingerly pushing his headband off his head and drop it on the floor beside the chair they were occupying.

"Fuck the examination," his lips crashed against hers, stopping her from responding to his last statement.

Neji threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her with more vehement then he realized he had.

" Neji-kun," she murmured in between his fervent kisses. "Take your shirt off for me, _please_."

His lips separated from hers for a mere millisecond as he peeled his shirt off with such a display of speed it was a wonder he hadn't ripped it in the process.

Her hands meandered over his well-toned torso, exploring each muscle and leaving trails of Goosebumps in their wake. Removing her lips from his, Sakura planted feather light kisses across his collar bone before gingerly nipping his skin.

A pleasure induced shiver rippled through his body as soon as her nails had raked down his exposed sides.

"Did that feel good _Neji-kun_?" she cooed in his ear. He didn't answer, afraid that if he did, he would alert her to just how much he was actually enjoying her ministrations.

She was apparently already aware of this fact because the smirk on her face gave it away.

"Because, _I_ think it felt good to you."

"It didn't," he lied in an attempt to crush the undeniable passion brewing between them.

"Then…does _this_ feel good?" She gave him an experimental grind. His hips bucked upward on reflex.

Neji glowered at the voluptuous grin she was giving him.

He was in such deep shit now.

This had gone too far, if he didn't end things now, he would become too sexually galvanized to stop them from going any further.

"Get off," he demanded. "This is sexual harassment."

"But Neji," she jaunts, knowing all too well what he was trying to do. "It's not sexual harassment if you're actually enjoying it."

FUCK. She had seen through his façade.

"Your teammates would not approve of your behavior right now. Especially Uchiha; he would find your actions unbecoming."

"Do you find my actions, _unbecoming_ Neji-_kun_?" He didn't know what he should be more ashamed of: the fact that he didn't find her actions unbecoming at all, or that his cowardly attempt at a guilt trip didn't even faze her.

"Whether I find them unbecoming or not, isn't going to help your relationship with Uchiha any, is it Haruno?"

Sasuke Uchiha had always been her weakness before, so he had naturally assumed the subject of said Uchiha would work on distracting her. So why hadn't it? Could it be that she was finally over him. Is that why she was finally taking an interest in him? Had he actually just stolen from the Uchiha, his number one fan? The idea made Neji's ego inflate to a monumental size. But before he could bask in the glory of his newborn victory, the pink haired vixen tore his attention back to her.

As her hands rested on his hips, her teeth nipped along his jawline as she made her way to his temple.

The open-mouthed kiss she had placed against his temple was hot enough to make his manhood throb again.

"Are you sure discussing Sasuke is really how you want to spend your time right now? I know for a fact that there is something _else_ we could be doing," she whispered against his temple.

She had a _very_ good point.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked deciding to play along with her game for a little while longer; hell, her actions were making him feel way to fucking good to leave.

Her eyes lit up with mischief.

Neji felt her warmth disappear from him as she removed herself from his lap and sunk down between his legs.

What the hell was she planning on doing and why the hell was she unbuttoning his pants….shit.

She wasn't seriously planning on….oh hell she was.

Fuck.

Never in his life, would Neji have ever imagined that Sakura Haruno would give him a blow job…or that she would actually be good at it.

She kissed his tip and then started to lazily swirl her tongue around his head, ignoring his grunts of protest.

"_Sakura_," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Stop this."

If she didn't stop this soon, he was going to fucking lose it.

He watched through half lidded eyes, as her lusting green eyes rose to meet his; the corners of her lips quirked upward into a small amatory smile making him groan. How long had she been this detrimentally sexy without him knowing about it?!

"Are you sure, _N-e-j-i-k-u-n_?" she teased. "Because I don't think you want me to stop."

Just to emphasize this point, she used the pads of her thumbs to rub up and down his shaft before applying pressure along two particularly tender veins.

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head from her ministrations. She shouldn't know how to do this so fucking well. In fact, she shouldn't know how to do this at all!

"And _Neji-kun_," he could barely muster enough energy to look down and see her carnal grin.

"I don't want to stop _either_, you taste way _too _good." He nearly came when she said that.

Sakura returned her mouth to the head of his manhood and started to suck while simultaneously massaging his shaft.

He wasn't going to make it if she kept this pace up. No woman had ever been as good as she was right now and he would have to fuck her for hours just to thank her for it.

But before that, he would have to survive this first sexually catastrophic orgasm she was quickly bringing him too.

He was so close. He could feel himself nearing the edge of this orgasmic cliff; just a few more tongue twirls, just a few more strokes and—

* * *

" Hyuga-san?"

Neji snapped back to reality in shock.

His eyes darted from the vacant spot on the floor between his legs to see Sakura standing at the doorway of the examination room giving him a quizzical look.

What the hell was going on?

Had everything that had just happened been in his imagination?!

Confused and alarmed, he looked downward to find himself fully clothed. Looking back up at Sakura, he found her lab coat was on and hanging open to reveal her usual daily getup and instead of the arousing black high heels, a pair of black knee high boots was in their place.

"Hyuga-san? Are you feeling alright? You're perspiring and breathing rather hard….I should examine you just in case you're reacting to the vaccine."

Neji abruptly stood up and startled her in the process. " I'm fine. Thank you for your time, Haruno. I will leave first."

Sakura watched him speed by her and before he left, he cast her a unambiguously heated glance before leaving the room.

The pink haired medic stood their dazed and confused.

_Why did it…._ She couldn't even form thoughts to begin to explain the reasoning behind the glance he had given her…because despite her naivety she knew exactly what it had meant.

He wanted her.


End file.
